


Started from the bottom now here

by Ephesus



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 1st Fanfic, Gen, Mayu - Freeform, Vocaloid - Freeform, rinto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/pseuds/Ephesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Mayu was young she had a split personality. Now 15 and getting ready to become a Vocaloid anything can happen. What happens when she meets a boy and falls in love with him? Will he change her or will he end up dead like the rest of her boyfriends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ephesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephesus/gifts).



> This is my first Fanfiction!

Prologue

Mayu was never like any of her so called “friends”, when they found out about her split personality they left her and now they are dead in the cemetery where the rest of her 

murdered friends lie. Was it always to be different? Her only friend was Usano Mimi, her fluffy button eye bunny. The memories of her parents were keep in that bunny the faint cries 

and screams that she could hear. Mayu’s eyes were dim with no life inside and she grinned from ear to ear. Her bunny Mimi sat in the corner of the room overlooking the massacre. 

Her father and Mother’s scream washed out by ear piercing silence. As her ax lies in the flesh of her father and she could hear the screeching of the floor as her mother tried to 

silence scurry across the floor. Young 7 year old Mayu slowly pulls her ax from master piece the sloshing from the blood and flesh from her dad was amplified which only brag 

happiness. She left her dead father lying on the floor and turned to chase after her mother as her bubby giggles erupted from her small body. Swing the ax to and fro while chasing 

her mother left blood all over the warehouse floor creating a splatter paint picture. Finally reaching her mother she gripped the ax with both hands and swung into down with full 

force. The now freshly chopped head was spewing blood and squishing of the brain when she removed the ax was horrifying. Mayu stood and marveled at her mother as her body 

clasped onto the floor. She has successfully killed both of her parents now. The life now reappearing in her eyes she was morridyed she was terrified to no end. Mayu cried, 

screamed and ran for her bunny. The only thing young Mayu could do now was take her Ax and Her bunny and run away. Away from her fears and the dead and out into the dark 

long alley to find shelter or to maybe look for help or someone to turn to because little Mayu did not was not be left alone.


	2. Chapter 1: Orphanage transfer

It had been 7 years after the incident she was about to turn 15. Mayu’s lived in “Vcamp” orphanage home. The orphanage had a little black door to match the grey walls. Out here in 

in the middle of Jasmesionville there was not a lot of color and most of the town was painted in gray and blacks. In her room or so called the ‘red’ room she there were 3 tiny beds 

to hold her roommates. Her roommates were her best friends because they accepted her and when she when on her rampage of killing they knew to hide her and make sure that it 

does not expanded into something else. Her best friends consist of Galaco. Galaco was a girl with bangs to almost covering her eyes, but what made her different was her hair. Her 

bangs were in the colors of brown, blue, red, and blonde and the rest of her hair was half blonde and half brunette. She was different and was always made fun of because her hair 

was not the so called norm. Her other friend was Tei. She was a 19 year old girl that was her height and she had a grayish whitish hair, which she really kept in a ponytail. Mayu 

could not imagine a life without Tei and Galaco to keep her under control, but she would have to spread from them one day. But that day would come when she had apply to enroll 

in a professional music Studio called Vocaloid. The day of August 12th was the day Mayu had to spreate from her friends that kept in check and out of trouble. The day before 

departure Galaco was crying on the bed because she would miss her friend. 

As Mayu walked over to Galaco,

" Galaco don't be like this I cant leave if you are going to cry every 2 seconds" Mayu said in a quiet voice almost if she was straining her vocie. But Galaco only looked up at her and 

cried a little more. Much to Mayu's surprise she gives her a hug

" I dont want you to leave your my best friend you cant leave me here, Ill miss you Ill miss you too much" Galaco said looking down.

" Dont worry ill come back, where is Tei she should be here to" Mayu replayed. Galaco only shrugged and let her eyes wander.

But was she making the right decision to leave?


End file.
